The present invention relates to a candle which releases a constant fragrance over a long period of time. The present invention also relates to a manufacturing method for the same.
Various additives are used in candles to provide desirable qualities, such as color, scent, texture, and stability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,987 (the entirety of which is herein incorporated by reference) describes candles containing the insect repellent methyl heptenone, coumarin, and indole to add both fragrance and insect repellence. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,978 (the entirety of which is herein incorporated by reference) describes a means to reduce distortion at the time of molding by adding 0.5-1.5% by weight of anhydrous phthalic acid to the candle manufacturing material.
A candle, which is molded using a candle manufacturing material mixed with a dried pulverized mixture of starch breakdown products containing cyclodextrin or cyclodextran and a perfume, is stabilized in terms of heat by clathrating the perfume. It is disclosed that the dispersion quality, compatibility, and storage quality of the fragrance are dramatically improved at the time of mixing into the candle (refer to Japanese laid-open patent publication number 56-11995). Candles made from flammable materials and flammable wicks, and candles which give soft lighting and which consist mainly of higher fatty acids, metal salts of resin acids, sugars or alcohols, where colorants and perfumes are added as necessary are known. Polyoxypropylene-monoalkyl-ether with a high degree of polymerization (n=40-60) is disclosed as a preservative for a perfume composition (see Japanese Laid-open Publication Number 6-74435).
In candles of the prior art, there remain many combinations of fragrances and candle manufacturing materials that are unacceptable. In some combinations, chemical and physical interactions between the fragrance materials and candle manufacturing materials give rise to candles which show a variety of poor performance qualities. Examples of poor performance includes, but is not limited to, poor odor quality, poor odor intensity, poor odor diffusion, slow burn rate, excess soot generation and poor fragrance stability during storage.